


Diplomatic Visits

by Leata



Series: Dark Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bloodplay, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, M/M, Masochism, No Lube, Rough Sex, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Gabriel finally gets to visit the King of Hell, his brother having kept the youngest prince within the city limits for decades trying to tame him. It didn’t work.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Dark Sam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809619
Kudos: 39





	Diplomatic Visits

Gabriel was itching to leave the Gates of Heaven, his wings twitching and fluttering in anticipation. It had been a long fight with his eldest brother to allow him to go to Hell. Even though he has been the diplomatic liaison for centuries to both Earth and Hell his brothers had been reluctant to allow him to return to Sam’s dimension after rumors spread following the last summit meeting. The current king, Sam, had gained control after his brother sold his soul and had been quick to twist his human soul into something else. His rise to power still something discussed in harsh whispers in Heaven. The former human was known for staying loyal to his family, his brother now ruling as the last knight of hell. Sam having wiped out any demon loyal to Lucifer, while he was liked among heaven for the tight control of the souls and demons under his watch, he was also known for his temper and his delight in being cruel with those that disobeyed. 

Gabriel had been drawn to him, after seeing so many rulers in Hell he was different. Thousands of years of popping between dimensions had hardened his heart to the artful cruelty Sam displayed. He was simply entranced by Sam’s history as a human and has his journey to the throne. Gabriel smirked as Michael called the end of the meeting and dismissed them, he stood quickly leaving before he could hear another behavior lecture from Michael. Appearing in the hallway in front of Sam’s throne room, he linked his arms behind his back under his slim golden wings, slipping quietly into the throne room. The king was sitting in his throne, his black eyes swirling with hellfire as he listened to two demons’ idle complaints regarding one of them stealing the other’s souls. Gabriel stayed towards the back quietly, leaning against the back wall, his smirk growing when Sam noticed him. The king’s eyes darted to the archangel a dark grin splitting his face, shaking his head and sitting back more, his long hair moving to display his horns. Gabriel kept his face unphased, _Cocky kid_ , he refused to show the effect of seeing the grooves dug out in the curved blackeden bone. 

Sam’s attention snapped back to the demon as he finished, he watched him for a moment before he rolled his head to the side, his thin whip like tail moving out from under him like a snake. The demons before him frowned standing straighter, they hadn’t noticed who had slipped in. The king rarely displayed his more corrupted parts, the parts that showed how different he was from the demons. The action normally ment someone was about to face a punishment only the Boy King could deliver. However the archangel saw it for what it was, displaying the parts that gained Gabriel’s interest in the first place, Sam never hid what he was from him. Sam made no sound or movement as the two who had been arguing started choking and gagging. Sam watched them intently tilting his head slightly, as if curious, slowly fire started to burn at the base of their vessels. Sam’s smirk grew more as he found the effect of trapping a demon and burning them with his stolen hellfire gratifying. Gabriel watched, his golden eyes dancing with the flames, despite the gore of the demon’s flesh he always loved Lucifer's fire. His brothers were repulsed to learn Sam had not only drank demon blood to become what he was but defeated Lucifer via consuming and devouring his grace. The Boy King was one of a kind not just for how he became a demon that needed no vessel but one that was charged with icy grace, his body absorbing Lucifer’s grace with ease. Gabriel couldn’t help but be satisfied with it, Lucifer had struck out against him before the mortals. He loved his brother but hated what he had become. Having Sam ruling here was better. His fire burned cold and bright the flames somehow still melting through anything it touched leaving nothing behind. Within moments the gurgling sounds stopped and the hall was left in silence. Sam sighed looking over the small crowd, “Anyone not understand why that happened?” The demons shook their heads silently, “ Leave.” The demons nodded all moving quickly from the room, as they turned seeing the white clad angel leaning against the wall. They all left faster, the throne room doors slamming and latching closed behind them on their own. 

Gabriel didn’t move from against the wall watching the king, who continued to lounge on the throne. “I thought Captain Stick-Up-His-Ass wasn’t letting you come back?” Gabriel gasped looking hurt, “Aw Sammy, forty years and you forget how annoying I am? Am I so forgetful?” Sam chuckled resting his chin on his clawed hand, his eyes watching him with rapid attention. Gabriel smirked, using his wings to push off the wall, walking slowly around the room, “I see, you spent three hundred years playing with me and now you're bored. So shameful.” Sam watched him looking over the strong sleek wings, his eyes rolling down the back of the archangel, “Now, now feathers don’t get all poofy. I could never get bored with you.” Suddenly Gabriel felt a chill behind him and claws tracing over the arches of his wings, “Who's getting poofy over you?” Sam chuckled watching his feather’s start to puff at his claws teasing the muscles, “Oh no one, no one...perhaps just a prince.” 

Gabriel couldn’t help the groan that slipped past his lips as his wings twitched under the teasing sharpness. He shuddered, flapping his wings hard, the air pushing Sam back into his throne, “Now you don’t want me to get in trouble again my King! Mikey had strict rules against _mingling_ too much.” Sam grunted upon hitting the stone chair so hard, watching as Gabriel's hands started to unwrap his shirt even as he spoke. Sam let out a low chuckle, spreading his legs in the chair, his hand reaching for him, using his powers to pull the smaller closer to him. Gabriel smirked letting the raw energy wrap around him and pull him to the hybrid, “Come then feathers, now we have to _mingle_.” Gabriel smirked, flapping his wings hard coming down to sit comfortably in his lap, shivering when he felt the thin smooth tail wrap around his waist, "I plan on spending all four days _mingling_ tall, dark and horny.” The King hummed happy with the answer, his lips moving quickly to capture his mouth in a harsh kiss, his clawed fingers tangling in Gabriel’s hair shoving his tongue past his lips. Gabriel grunted at the force of the kiss grinding down on him as he kissed him back just as harshly.The angel let out a moan as one of Sam’s fangs bit into his bottom lip drawing blood, the demon’s hips thrust up against him at the same time. Gabriel groaned rocking his hips and using his wings to grind down harder against the hardened cock under him. His own hands moving to tangle in Sam’s hair tugging on his horns to tilt his head back more to deepen the bloody kiss.

Sam groaned at the harsh angle bucking his hips more dragging his claws down the angel’s scalp, causing the older being to break the kiss moaning out a curse. Sam smirked dragging them down over the arches of his wings leaving thin lines of grace mixed blood in their wake, “Fuck Sam.” Sam grinned black eyes enthralled, watching the angel buck and squirm as his claws teased the bone underth. The demon growled when Gabriel grinded his hips down faster on him, chasing the friction. Gabriel’s wings twitched leaning the harsh claws in his wings, his grace rushing through to the surface pleasure bursting through him at the feel of blood seeping past the pain of Sam’s claws. Sam shuddered bucking up to him, loving the feeling of the warm grace shocking through his claws and fingers, his own stolen grace burning colder in his veins, “Shit feathers.” The archangel’s eyes flashed with grace, their clothes vanished with a thought desperate for more of the creature under him. Sam groaned at the sight of the fully nude form in front of him, “Thats it feathers come take this cock.” 

Gabriel’s shuddered using his blooded wings to move over Sam better pushing himself down harshly. The archangel couldn’t help from crying out as the thick cock pushed into his dry tight hole. His fingers digging new noches into the bone in his hands pushing himself to take more of him moaning as Sam’s eyes never left him releasing a deep growl, his chest rumbling with it, bucking deeper into him, “Tight as always dear angel.” Gabriel groaned shuddering at the fullness within him and the pain in his lower half licking his dry lips, “Feels like you got bigger.” Sam smirked, wrapping his fingers around the base of the angel’s wings, “Just happy to see you, feathers.” Gabriel purred, wrapping his fingers tighter around Sam’s horns pushing his head back smirking, “Show me how happy.” Sam grinned, licking over his bloody fangs, his hands gripping the base of his golden wings, digging his claws deep into them. Using his feet to gain more power before starting a fast brutal pace, pushing all his strength into them. Gabriel arched into the pull on his wings as Sam thrusted into him at bone breaking pace. Gabriel panted moaning as Sam drove harder up into him, his grace bubbling to heal the damage as quickly as the demon inflicted it. Sam groaned at the burn of grace filled blood that dripped down his fingers bucking harder at Gabriel’s continued crys. The angel whimpered crying out as he matched Sam’s hard thrusts, flapping his wings down to drop himself harder on him. Sam groaned as he looked up at him, his golden wings dripping with blood down his back, his lips stained red. Sam’s eyes flashed feeling Gabriel’s grace trying to purify the demon blood within his blood covered fingers while trying to rejoice and merge with his stolen grace twisted with it. He groaned, wanting more clawing harder into the base of his wings drawing more of the deep red. Gabriel’s tight hole shuddered and clenched around his cock at the feeling, the archangel desperately chasing his orgasm. 

The king leaned back his claws dragging from the bloody base to the firm meat of his wing grabbing the down feathers and tearing. He thrusted ruthlessly into his prostate growling as the smell of blood and grace filled the air, his eyes flaring with hellfire and grace. Gabriel gasped screaming as his nails dug into the demon’s horns, deepening the new notch, pressing down into his thrusts. Sam growled his eyes rolling as Gabriel’s hole clenched tight around him, the angel jerking as he came over their chests with a shout. The demon growled at the sight of the youngest prince of heaven, his wings limp at his sides, dripping with blood and shining with golden grace, his lips redden with smeared blood, cum covering his chest and stomach. Sam came quickly and deep into him at the sight with a low growl. Gabriel groaned letting his hands slip down to Sam’s shoulders, his wings shuddering as his grace worked to close the wounds. Tilting his head admiring the new marks on the dark horns, “Fuck me I missed you.” Sam smirked lazily rolling his bloodied fingers through his hair, “ Mm I plan on fucking you again, don’t worry. But let's try to make it further this time mm?” Gabriel rolled his hips, Sam's cock still deep inside of him, smirking at him, his eyes still shining with grace, “No promises, I don’t understand why you made the playroom so far away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I promise I should have a new chapter story up as well as a new chapter of Jumpsuits out soon!


End file.
